The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing video data and audio data, and more particularly to an apparatus for reproducing data and the apparatus for recording data which are arranged to reproduce and/or record data from/onto a recording medium based on copy management information.
A DVD-ROM has about seven times as large a volume as a CD-ROM. The DVD-ROM may contain program codes for PCs as well as motion picture software created by compressing video data and audio data. The DVD also includes a DVD-RAM, a DVD-R, and a DVD-RW as its recording medium. These recording medium may record a large amount of data, which brings about a possibility of illegally copying software such as a motion picture. This sort of illegal copy has to be prevented. Hence, a technique of preventing illegal copy becomes important. This technique is described in the magazine xe2x80x9cNikkei Electronicsxe2x80x9d issued on Aug. 18, 1997, pages 110 to 119, published by Nikkei BP publishing.
For example, the motion picture recorded on the DVD-Video disk is typically coded according to the CSS (content scrambling system). Hence, the copied data cannot be reproduced unless it is descrambled.
Indeed, the above-mentioned magazine describes the reproduction of the medium where data is pre-recorded such as a DVD-video disk. However, it does not describe the reproduction of a recording medium where a user can arbitrarily record data.
In the case of reproducing data scrambled according to the corresponding system to each recordable medium, it is necessary to take the step of discriminating the corresponding recording medium to a coming reproduction signal before descrambling the reproduction signal. Further, it is also necessary to discriminate a type of data, concretely, if the data copy is allowed or prohibited, before the control is executed.
In carrying out the foregoing object, according to an aspect of the invention, an apparatus for recording and reproducing data includes a plurality of authenticating means so as to allow authentication between apparatuses by switching among the plurality of authenticating means in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the kind of the data.
An apparatus for recording data includes a plurality of authenticating means so as to allow authentication between apparatuses by switching among the plurality of authenticating means in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the type of the data.
An apparatus for reproducing data includes a plurality of authenticating means so as to allow authentication between apparatuses by switching among the plurality of authenticating means in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the type of the data.
A data reproducing method according to another aspect of the invention carries out authentication between apparatuses by switching among a plurality of authenticating methods in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the type of the data.
A data recording method according to another aspect of the invention carries out authentication between apparatuses by switching among a plurality of authenticating methods in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the type of the data.
A data coding method according to another aspect of the invention carries out authentication between apparatuses by switching among a plurality of authenticating methods in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the type of the data.
An authenticating method according to another aspect of the invention carries out authentication between apparatuses by switching among a plurality of authenticating methods in correspondence to a type of data involved for carrying out authentication corresponding to the type of the data.